Primordial Dragon
Primordial Dragon is an enemy Celestial. |skillslot2 = |skillslot3 = |skillslot4 = |skillslot5 = |poison = 100 |sleep = 100 |paralysis = 100 |confusion = 100 |petrification = 100 |demoralization = 100 |death = 100 |icebind = 100 |gravity = 100 |reduce life = 100 |add turn = 100 |fetters = 100 |atk down = 100 |def down = 100 |matk down = 100 |mdef down = 100 |exp = 551980 |coin = 6280 |drop = * One of the following (100%): ** ** ** * 3 to 5 (inclusive) of one of the following (100%): ** ** ** ** * 3 to 5 (inclusive) of one of the following (100%): ** ** * If Axion Dragon is in Companion Compendium: ** (50%) * Otherwise: ** (100%) }} 策略 攻擊模式 抵抗: * Magical damage reduced by 90% Start: * 1 Ballista, 2 Stony Cerberus * Every turn: Places a kinetic collider on a random row ** Deals 3000 damage to a unit being dragged through it * Boss starts out immune to tap debuffs Normal attack pattern: * Turn 1: Bash, 1 Column > move ** Deals 5000 fixed damage * Turn 2: Bash, 1 Row > move ** Deals 5000 fixed damage * Turn 3: Life Drain, Area (1) > move ** Deals 1x MATK damage, heals based on damage dealt * Turn 4: Bash, 1 Column > move * Turn 5: Bash, 1 Row > move * Turn 6: White Virus, Area (2) > "Defense boost dispelled." > move ** Removes DEF buffs * Repeat At 85% (~510,000 HP): : "The dragon's snorting has grown violent." * Boss becomes vulnerable to tap debuffs At 80% (~480,000 HP): * Stops normal attack pattern * Every turn: Thrash, All ** Deals 9999 fixed damage At 45% (~270,000 HP): * Stops using Thrash, All * Resumes normal attack pattern ** Continues attack pattern from the place where it stopped At 25% (~150,000 HP): : "The dragon gasps for breath..." * Summons 6 Stony Cerberus * Adds an additional kinetic collider that moves faster * Boss' DEF and MDEF are reduced by 5% every turn, up to a 30% reduction General tips * Control Time is especially useful for avoiding the moving traps and forming pincers. * Physical attackers are preferable over magic, due to the boss' 90% reduction of magical damage. * Fixed damage (Bash and Thrash) can only be reduced with Tonberry's Absorb Blow skill. ** Evasion and damage reduction skills have no effect. * Avoid Life Drain, as it can potentially defeat weaker units in one hit. ** It deals magical damage and can be mitigated with high MDEF, Barrier or Ancient Barrier. Augment Attack strategy Requires at least one character with Augment Attack (Palpa Λ, Gatz Λ, Peyrna) or Augment All (Schweiz), and strong physical attackers (especially Bahl, Ma'curi, or S'naip). * Double pincer on the previous turn to stack buffs * Damage the boss until just above 80% HP * Activate all Augment Attack/All tap buffs ** Impair Defense/All (Myne, Edg'low) can also help increase damage, if used after going under 85% HP * Double pincer the boss with a Powered Point to bring its HP below 45% and skip the "Thrash, All" phase ** Make sure your characters with the strongest damage output (Physical Damage x1.5) are in the second pincer Tonberry strategy Requires at least four Tonberry companions, and a healer (preferably with "Heal, All"). Strong physical attackers (especially Bahl, Ma'curi, or S'naip) will help speed up the process, and characters with high HP (5000+) will survive hitting a trap after being hit with a 80% reduced Thrash. * Defeat all mobs to avoid accidental deaths * Before the boss gets below 80% HP, prepare four stacks of Absorb Blow ** Optional: Have the boss' next move in its pattern to be favorable before entering the "Thrash, All" phase (e.g. avoid having "Life Drain" as the following move after finishing the Thrash phase) * While in the "Thrash, All" phase, double pincer the boss every turn to maintain four stacks of Absorb Blow ** Four stacks of Absorb Blow will reduce fixed damage by 80% (1999 fixed damage) ** Three stacks (a single pincer turn and a double pincer turn) will reduce fixed damage by 60% (4000 fixed damage) * Continue healing up and damaging the boss until it is below 45% HP 引用 Category:Event NPC